Household Revelations
by ryokogems
Summary: Revelation is the revealing of something, to make know. And someone in the Tenchi household shall know the meaning of their existance, and the purpose they were born to fulfill.


Disclaimer: Sorry but these characters just ain't mine, even though I really wish that they were. But then again I won't be able to handle the responsibilities. So they belong to the lucky people at pioneer. hopefully one day I'll become rich add rule them all. Just kidding ..

Mystery Begins  
chapter 1

by ryokogems

Tenchi moaned in his sleep. As he slowly and unknowingly began to levitate mere inches off of his bed. As a warm blue light surround him. But Tenchi wasn't the only presence in his room. Tsunami slowly began to materialized into the once darken room. "So this is it, the prophesy is being fulfilled." She whispered to herself. Walking around the young earthling's bed to gain a better look at his sleeping face, she wondered _I hope that you can control what is to unfold over the near future. _And with the wave of her hand Tenchi's firm body slowly and delicately shifted back to the comfort of his bed. As his body touched the warmth of his covers, Tsunami waved her gentle hand again to absorb the light that was around him. Stepping back from the half blood prince, she whispered " Tenchi ... it must be done." The beautiful goddess bowed her angelic head and reluctantly looked away from her icon, the future icon of Jurai. As a gold tear drop feel from her face unto the floor causing a ripple of gold light to emanate from below her as she herself disappeared into the night.

It was very early as the sun shone through the huge window into Tenchi's room casting a glorious warm light on his face. Wrinkling his nose and turning to his side as he tiredly pulled the covers over his face he let out huge yawn. Stretching and allowing the covers to fall to his mid section, he slowly opened his eyes to a site that was very usual to him. Ryoko sleeping uncomfortably on the floor pressed against the corner of wall with her legs pulled up rather close to her chest. Almost as if she was cold.

Smiling slightly to himself, he grabbed a hold of his covers and shoved it from his body freeing his legs and placing them onto the floor. He slowly rose from his now seated position and began to lightly walk towards Ryoko's crumpled body.

"Why does she insist on watching me sleep?"

Tenchi asked himself out loud as he bent down before her sleeping form to take her into his arms. Cradling her and allowing her head to lie on his chest. But unknown to him she was awake. On his way back to his bed he felt her move, ignoring it he placed her onto his bed but before he could turn away he heard her say.

"You know Tenchi ... a girl can get hurt by the things you secretly say while she's asleep," her sultry voice stated.

"Oh ... Ryoko you're awake" a nervous Tenchi replied as he oddly scratched the back of his head as he displayed a wide grin.

"Yes I am," Ryoko said as she quickly got off the bed to glop onto his bare back as he stood in his boxers. "Did you miss me?" She asked obviously knowing the answer.

"Now Ryoko you know I can't answer that without ..." "starting any trouble with the other girls" Ryoko chimed in with him. "You know Tenchi things will be a lot easier if you just choose already" countered a sullen face space pirate. And with that she phased away leaving him in his room alone.  
Shaking his head in unbelief, "that Ryoko is nothing but trouble." He spoke jokingly as he got ready to leave for a bath before breakfast.

Sasami stood in front of the kitchen sink as she began to fill a pot full of water as she hummed joyously to herself. "Sasami, sasami." The smooth and angelic voice of a goddess was heard only by the little girl. Sensing that it was her celestial half, she respectfully closed her eyes to let her other half take control. "Sasami you must talk to your sister. She has to know her part in this. No ... don't worry about her, I will tell her. She is my responsibility. You should only worry about Ayeka."  
"I should only worry about Ayeka" the little princess repeated in a trance like state, just as a hungry yellow eyed demon walked through the kitchen door with a bouncing baby Mayuka in her arms.

"Hey Sasami ..." at the sound of Ryoko's stunned voice the blue haired girl snapped completely out of her trance to notice that the sink have overflowed. "Are you ok, why did you leave the water running?"

"Oh am ... I was just daydreaming again. That's all." With Mayuka still in her hands, Ryoko reached over to the young princess and handed her one of the kitchen towels to help mop up the small pool of water that lay on the floor. Staring at her in disbelief, Ryoko couldn't help but notice the scared look she had on her face. But brushed it off when Mayuka spat up on her dress. "Whoops," Ryoko giggled, "where did that come from? You haven't even had your bottle yet little missy. "She said to the little girl in her arms while giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Maybe she saw your face and decided that it was too much for her to see so early in the morning," a smiling Ayeka noted as she swooped into the kitchen relieving Ryoko of Mayuka. Wiping her dress she mumbled under her breathe, "maybe she sensed that you were coming and wanted to warn me." "What was that ... I can't hear you? Maybe you should speak up." Ayeka replied nonchalantly as she continued to play with the baby.

"Not now you guys and not in here either I have to finish breakfast for Tenchi and the others." The youngest of the three stated as she straightened herself from being on the floor for the past few minutes. "Is it dried?" Ryoko asked as she craned her neck to look at the now vacant mess that was once there. "What mess?" The princess asked taking her gaze from the cooing Mayuka. Frustration plagued the tiny princess face as she rounded up her two house mates and began to push them out of the kitchen. "You two are hopeless." fumed Sasami as she pushed her sister and Ryoko into the living room. "Stay her, and when breakfast is ready you two will be the first ones I'll call," and with that said she retreated to the kitchen. Leaving the other two to stare at her blue ponytails as it swirled on pass the kitchen door.

"That was the strangest scene I've even had the pleasure of watching," a sarcastic Ayeka noted as she turned to face her rival, "she probably learned that horrible behavior from you."  
"Oh shut up princess," a whimsical Ryoko yelled putting the princess in her place. Then turning to the TV, she turned it, on trying her best not to burst out laughing at the look on the princess's face.

_That's strange the house seems pretty quiet _Tenchi thought to himself as he walked slowly towards the house feeling fresh and renewed. With his bath basket in one hand and drying his hair with his towel in the other, Tenchi decided to stay outside for a while. Placing the basket on the ground with the towel draped over his head like a wig, the young prince sat quietly on the step. Acknowledging the glorious day before him.

The laundry rippled on the clothes lines as waves and waves of a sent full breeze filled the air. And still have enough strength to send tiny miniscule ripples throughout the waters of the lake. The sky was a refreshing blue, dotted ever so often by the flying bodies of birds enjoying the beautiful weather as well. Lost in the atmosphere, and basking in the hot sun Tenchi had not notice that his grandfather was also in his presence. "I see that you love being a girl Tenchi." The old priest snickered as he ascended the house steps. "What are you talking about grandfather?" Tenchi asked with a lost look on his face. Pointing to the towel that was still placed at the top of his head, Yosho couldn't help himself but laugh as he opened the door, Tenchi followed behind him embarrassed. But joined in the laughter as he knew how funny he must have looked.

Hearing the laughter, Ryoko now holding Mayuka and Ayeka turned to look at the two men. "Hey I want in on the joke too." She begged as she teleported next to Tenchi, and as he was about to relay what had happened. A loud explosion was heard coming from the lab. Even drawing the attention of a busy Sasami, and a now awakened Kiyone and Mihoshi, who gathered at the foot of the steps wondering what's wrong.

After a few minutes, the door to the closet under the steps opened to reveal an ash covered red headed scientist. The others were completely clueless as what to say. So they all waited for Washu. Coughing and fanning her hands to completely clear the area of smoke she opened her mouth to talk, and all she could muster was a mere, "I'm still the greatest scientific genius in the world. This little explosion is nothing to worry about." As the smoke finally and completely cleared she could see the reactions of everyone. "So don't act like you guys never failed at an experiment before." Washu yelled at the stunned crowd.

Sasami was the one who brought everyone back to earth again with a statement they all wanted to hear. "Well, I guess Washu's explosion was really meant for an alarm to get every one together." "Hey don't you make fun off my failure," was Washu's reply. "What do you mean Sasami?" A confused Kiyone asked still in her PJs. "I mean breakfast is ready," the princess chimed into the air as her housemates faces changed to a more contented look.

"It's breakfast already, you mean this isn't a dream?" a confused Mihoshi asked while every one else placed themselves at the table trying their hardest not to laugh at the bubble heads expense.

"Come on Mihoshi let go get changed before I personally have to strangle you." With that the two began to ascend the stairs with a still confused Mihoshi still asking.

"So Kiyone this really isn't a dream right."

"You know Mihoshi why don't you pinch yourself if you're not sure. OK" pinching herself the blond head girl let out a yelp that attracted everyone's attention to her.

Running to catch up with her partner, she yelled "Hey Kiyone, guess what, I'm awake ... I'm awake," as she retreat into their room to freshen up.

"That girl is as dumb as a door knob." Washu quietly stated under her breathe. "I don't think they come any dumber than her."

"You got that right Miss Washu" Ayeka whipered under her breathe as she filled her mouth with Sasami's home made dumplings.

After an hour or so breakfast was finally over for most of the inhabitants of the house except for Kiyone and Mihoshi, who as a result for being late, got stuck with clean up duty. Washu has retired to her lab to try and overcome her failed experiment. Ayeka was found kneeling comfortably in the flower garden planting some of the many Juraian flowers which see cherished. Her little sister was taking a well earned rest, and can be seen on the couch flicking through the many channels trying to find her favorite TV shows. Nobayuki was still away at a business trip. Which in Ryoko's opinion was great, because according to her, it was an opportunity to borough a few bottles of sake for the onsen, which she has secretly flew of to in order to avoid her chores.

"Oh man." She exclaimed to herself, "this feels soooo good." The feline eyed woman announced to no one in particular as she felt her tense body start to relax as the warm soothing water surround her pores causing the demon to sink below the surface of the water in pure bliss.

Mean while the entrance of her arch enemy was unknown to the space pirate, as she continued to soak under the surface of the onsen's steamy waters.  
With a towel drawn tightly around the princes' shapely body she tiptoed to the edge of the pool, slowly easing her leg into the water to make sure that the temperature was just right. She pulled back her leg because of her discovery, the princes then began to untie her rose pink towel from around her body and gently slipped her body into the stagnant mass of water.

"This is what I call relaxation" as she draped her arms on the side of the waters edge. "Ah, not even that rude monster can ruin this for me now, I'm so content where I am that I can stay here forever."

"Wouldn't that be a low point for the rest of us." Ryoko stated as she came up for air right in front of the blissful looking princess.  
With her eyes closed: "Just what I need an idiot in the water."

"Oh not now Ayeka I came here to get some rest, not to hear your whining voice." The cyan haired woman pleaded.  
Ignoring her last remark, Ayeka opened her eyes to look at her rival. "Rest from what, you haven't done one single thing except ." trying to remember. "I can't even remember the last time you lift a finger in this house."

"Is that so? ." Ryoko asked wonderingly while tapping her head.

"Well I bet if you ask Tenchi he'll know." Ayeka was completely lost at this point, but she continued to listen to what the demon had to say.

"You know a girl can do wonders with just her fingers. But of course I wouldn't expect a little girl like you to know about these things." And with that she blew a kiss at the future queen of Jurai and phased away.

"This woman is testing my patience." Growled an angry Ayeka as she looked around the onsen to make sure that Ryoko was truly gone before submerging herself into the fresh water of the floating bath again.

It was mid day by now, just a little over one o'clock. The day was very hot and humid that it called for as much as three baths. This left Tenchi in a very strange position since like always he was the only one who could and would tend the fields. The girls, with the exception of Washu who was still stuck in her lab, were all on the porch outside watching a hard working Tenchi toil in the hot sun. As they converse in their own conversation.

He wouldn't have it any other way. Mostly because all the girls in the past have tried to till the soil and pick carrots with him on several occasions, but like every other thing they try to do, it always falls apart in the end. For starters, Mihoshi couldn't tell the difference between a weed and a carrot. Ryo-oh-ki only wants to eat the carrots. Ayeka kept on going on and on about how wonderful Jurai is. Ryoko only wants to glop on him with every chance that she gets, even though she was very good at pulling weeds. And Tenchi never blamed Sasami for not trying to lend him a hand since she does most of the house work anyway. And as for Washu, she only comes out of her lab when ever she's hungry or for a breath of fresh air.

Out in the fields with a huge basket on his back that stores the already picked carrots. The young prince of Jurai stood under the slight shade of a tree, leaning against a boulder for support from the heavy basket of carrots on his back. He wiped his brow as he let out a defeated yawn.

"Not one day can I get a rest from these responsibilities."

Placing his hand over his mouth to help stifle his yawn, he gazed back at the house and caught a glimpse of all the girls having fun and talking, just enjoying the bright summer afternoon. Regaining his strength, he heaved the carrot filled basket off of his back and placed it on the tilled soil, and took a seat on the big boulder instead.

"Look at them, eating a water melon . and spitting the seeds all over the step for me to sweep." With that said, he hung his head at the prospects of having even more work to do.

As he sat comfortably on the boulder and under the shade of a huge tree, he began to think about the time when each one of the girls first came to him. About how ordinary his life was, consisting of him attending school and doing chores. It was just a regular normal day for a boy who found out his destiny is to be the future ruler of Jurai. Now he is plagued with the decision of choosing a love, someone to be with, someone he can tolerate. And out of all the girls he is leaning towards Ayeka, even though he feels a recently discovered connection with Ryoko. They were able to spend some more time together and he loved and appreciated the fact that she has completely calm down since the birth of Mayuka. Silently announcing that she will take full responsibility of his seven month old daughter. Of course this new secret arrangement didn't go over very well with the princess. Who is now trying her best to be around Mayuka more, but to her discuss the little baby have already made her choice as to who she will rather have take care of her.

Tenchi continued to stare over at the house to where the girls were located, completely lost in his analysis of them, not realizing that he has involunterily caught their attention.

"Have you all notice that Tenchi has been staring at us for the past ten minutes." Ryoko announced off handedly to the rest of the girls as she wiped little Mayuka's dirty mouth.

"Yeah I've notice it too," replied a slightly confused Kiyone, "I wonder what he's thinking about?"

"Probably about me." A dreamy eyed Ayeka whispered as she held her face in a pre madonna styling, "and how we'll both take to the throne hand in hand in the near future."

"Oh ... Ayeka why don't you come down to earth for a while ok sis," Ayeka threw a threatening smile at her sister. Making her sister slowly back away from her trying her best to break free of her gaze.  
Seated on the steps of the porch, Ryoko bounced a laughing Mayuka on her lap as she stole a look at Sasami.

"Wow you really are a smart little ptincess."

"And why is that?" The little one asked.

The space pirate nodded towards Ayeka, "because you can tell when your sister's head is off in the clouds somewhere. Dreaming about things that would never happen." Claimed a snickering Ryoko.

At this time Ayeka had no come back for the pirate's bitter words because she knew that they were true. As she made her way slowly inside the house without the others knowing. Placing her body to rest on the worn out sofa in the living room. Her thoughts began to wonder upon one of the most sensitive topices of the household. Tenchi. How he gives no indication that he wants to be with her or any of the other girls. But she felt that she had to hold on, to even the most faint of hope that she receive each day. Each and every day that Tenchi held out on the possibilities of making his choice. Ayeka held on. But for how long? Soon her father will send word for her return_and then what _she thought to herself.

"For crying out loud Tenchi pick me already," the princess yelled exasperately. Throwing her hands widely into the air and slumping deeply into the sofa.

Unknowingly to her the young Juraian prince ended his long day in the fields and was now seen standing in the kitchen wiping a sweety face.

"I'm much more desirable than that monster, the only thing she has going for her is her eyes ... ok and maybe the fact that Tenchi's daughter is more attached to her than she is to me. I'm still sexier and much more attractive."

She comanded to herslef while she paced the floor of the living room. Walking back and forth, back and forth as frustration grew inside of her. Building up so much that she almost felt as though she was going to pass out. Holding on the that back of the couch bowing her head between her arms the princess stood tiredly huffing and puffing to try and calm herself down.

Entering from the Kitchen with a tall cold glass of water in his hand, Tenchi faultered at the sight before him. Scratching the back of his head before he asked filled with concern.

"Miss Ayeka are you alright?"

Straightening herself as quickly as she can, the purple hair royal responded calmly as she returned to the sofa for a brief rest, "Oh yes ... yes I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Would you like it if I get you something to drink?"

With a smile she nodded and with a clean swift move he returned to the kitchen for a few minutes, only to be greated with a sleeping princess curled up upon the couch when he returned.

Slupming his shoulders and hanging his head he thought to himself_ girls _as he placed the two glass of liquid on the coffee table, and gathered a lite cover from the couch, gently placing it over the silent princess.

"She must be tired, considering that it's only six o'clock in the evening."

Tenchi quielty chanted in a sarcastic tone as he gazed through the window past the girls, who were all gathered around Ryoko playing with his daughter, to the sun that was now begining to set in the sky.

Hey please give me any feed backs please I need some direction here. Even though I do have some ideas for the next chapter. I still appreciated any thing so email me at (yeah laugh all u's want at my email address).


End file.
